OSP Familia
by ssl71
Summary: What happens when their newest team member gets taken.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The team was sitting in the bullpen, completing their reports from the last case. Callen and Sam invited Kensi, Deeks, Hidoko and the Wonder Twins out for casual drinks and dinner.

Hidoko was thrilled to hang out with everyone after work. She meant it when she told Mosely she would want them on her side if she was ever in trouble. Everyone took a liking to her as well, especially Sam who started to see her as a younger sister like Kensi.

She met the team at the restaurant after her workout. Hidoko immediately ordered a strong drink, while telling everyone about her creepy Uber driver. Once the bill was paid, everyone started to leave. Eric and Nell left the restaurant first. After hearing Hidoko's earlier story of the Uber driver, Sam insisted on taking her home, ensuring she got in safely, before proceeding to his boat.

Callen caught a ride home with Kensi and Deeks. They offered to have Callen stay with them for the night, and in a rare moment, he said yes. He was grateful to Kensi and Deeks for insisting he stay with them when Sam went to be with his kids following Michelle's death. Callen wanted to make it up to them but they both adamantly refused, stating he was family and that's what families do.

* * *

While everyone settled down for the night, danger lurked outside Hidoko's apartment. Jeff, the Uber driver, had made his way back to her place after his shift was over; even going so far as to remove the Uber decal from his car. He was assigned to watch and follow Hidoko, with the hope that she would interact with Sam.

As the team were leaving the restaurant, he watched with glee as Hidoko left with Sam, but didn't follow them immediately. Instead he called his boss to inform him Hidoko was with Sam, who responded "excellent." After a few hours, Jeff deftly broke into Hidoko's apartment, fought with her before covering her mouth with chloroform and carried her unconscious body out without anyone the wiser.

* * *

Callen woke up suddenly. He had a bad feeling something just happened but couldn't pinpoint what. His phone rang and Sam's name appeared on the Caller ID, making the bad feeling Callen had even worse.

S: G, did you get a bad feeling something just happened?

C: Yeah, I did. I take it you did too.

S: I called Eric and Nell and they're fine... a little mad at me for waking them up, but fine.

Before Callen could respond, Deeks knocked on the door...

D: Sorry to disturb you Callen. Kensi and I are awake. Something's wrong but we can't figure out what.

C: I'm on the phone with Sam. Both of us had the same feeling.

S: G, I'm going to call Hidoko. She's the only one we haven't heard from yet. Call you right back.

C: Deeks, tell Kensi Sam is going to call Hidoko. See if Kens can text her too.

Two minutes later Sam calls back...

S: G, Hidoko's not answering her phone.

K: Guys, I texted her a couple of times and she hasn't responded yet.

C: I'm calling Eric to meet us at OPS. We need all hands for this.

D: Who's calling Mosely?

C: I will call her. We may not like her but she is our boss and Hidoko is her assistant. She needs to know Hidoko is unreachable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The team regrouped in OPS with Eric and Nell searching through cameras and trying to activate Hidoko's phone. Mosely stormed in yelling "What the hell is going on? Why are we all here at 4am using NCIS resources for a personal issue!"

Callen turned to her and calmly spoke. "Assistant Director, it's personal to you as well. The four of us each had a weird feeling something bad happened around 3am. When we tried to contact Hidoko, she didn't answer her phone nor responded to any of the texts sent. We decided to come here and try to locate her. Eric and Nell are attempting to activate the GPS on her phone as well as cameras near her apartment."

Mosely froze in place and paled "What?! I thought she had gone out to dinner with you all?"

Sam turned to her. "She did. I dropped her off at her apartment after dinner and made sure she got inside safely before I went home. Nothing seemed off or out of place at the time. That was around 10pm."

Mosely turned to the Wonder Twins "So, Eric, Nell, have you found..."

"Yes!" Eric exclaimed. "Oh, sorry Assistant Director. I just got access to the cameras near her apartment."

"And I was able to activate the GPS on her phone. It's still at her apartment" piped up Nell.

Mosely "Eric, please play the video." The group stood before the big screen and watched the dimly lit video as a tall, heavy built man quickly unlocked the front door and entered the apartment. Not even five minutes later, he is seen leaving the apartment with Hidoko flung over his shoulder like a rag doll.

It was so quiet in OPS when the video ended, everyone deep in thought over what they just saw happen to Hidoko.

Sam was the first to speak up. "The kidnapper has skills. Almost with military precision."

Mosely "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sam "Assistant Director, this is just my opinion but he was methodical when he entered the apartment and took Hidoko. It looked like something that was planned in advance."

Callen took over "Assistant Director, what do you want us to do? I, personally, want to find Hidoko and bring her home. I know you don't like our approach when it comes to takedowns..."

Mosely "Stop right there Callen. You're right, I don't condone your cowboy approach. However circumstances may justify certain questionable actions for results."

Sam spoke up "Meaning?"

Mosely "Meaning as soon as you find the bastard who took her, you have my full authority to do whatever it takes to make him pay. Am I clear?"

Callen "Crystal."

Mosely "Good. Now, you and your team go find Hidoko and bring her home. That's an order."

Callen "Yes ma'am."

Mosely looked over at Eric and Nell "Eric, Nell... please keep me abreast of anything you find, even if it is the most minute item. I'll make some calls to see what assistance we can get from other agencies."

* * *

Meanwhile in a seaside cottage about an hour north of LA, Jeff was watching Hidoko while she slept. She had briefly woken up on the drive over and attempted to escape, so he had drugged her again and handcuffed her to avoid escaping. He congratulated himself for taking her so easily. Jeff sent a text to his boss confirming he has Hidoko. His phone suddenly rang, so he left the room to take the call.

Caller "Is it done?"

Jeff "Yes, I have Hidoko."

Caller "Take a video of her then slowly turn off the air supply to the room."

Jeff "But do you have to kill her? I'm rather fond of her."

Caller "What did I say about getting attached? I'm certain. Send the message to Sam Hanna and let him know she will have the same fate as his wife should he not comply."

Jeff "What exactly did Sam Hanna do to you?"

Caller "He killed my brother, Tahir. Tahir's plan for Sam's wife went so well, I thought I'd use it again. I couldn't get to his kids, so Hidoko was the next option."

Jeff "I see. Yes, I'll do as you wish."

Ever the good soldier, Jeff did as his boss suggested, then turned the dial to gradually cut the air supply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team spent the day in the bullpen reviewing past cases Hidoko had worked on. Nothing was standing out, making the task more frustrating.

Sam's phone suddenly buzzed, indicating an incoming text. He and the others failed to recognize the number, so they ran up to OPS to see if Eric can trace it. Nell stepped out of OPS to notify Mosely of the new development. The text turned out to be a video from an unknown caller.

Mosely and all braced themselves as she asked Eric to play the video. The video was of Hidoko, handcuffed in bed asleep. A voice suddenly spoke, startling everyone.

"Hello Sam Hanna. You don't know me but you know the lady in the video. I got your number from her phone, in case you wondered. Now, on to the reason for this video. I've been watching Hidoko for a while and noticed how close you two have become. Tell me something, does Hidoko remind you of your dearly departed wife, Michelle?"

Everyone turned to Sam who had clenched his fists in anger. The voice continued...

"Sorry to bring up such painful memories for you but your day is about to get worse. Bring one million dollars in unmarked bills to the location I'm going to text to you by 4pm, otherwise Hidoko will have the same fate as Michelle. Oh and have a nice day."

Sam couldn't believe the nightmare was happening again. Everyone looked at Sam, who refused to look back, instead staring at the screen, tears threatening to fall. The silence in the room was deafening; the only sounds coming from the computers and everyone breathing.

Sam turned to storm out of OPS as Mosely stopped him "Sam, this isn't your fault."

Sam "Yes it is!"

Mosely "How? You couldn't have predicted Hidoko would be taken. This is not on you."

Sam "With all respect, did you not hear the last words? This is about me and Hidoko was taken because of me. I'm going to find Hidoko with or without your approval."

Mosely "How about my assistance? Where are you going to get a million dollars by the deadline?"

Hetty quietly walked in "From me. Sam, if you would be so kind as to wait about an hour, I will have the money for you."

Sam turned to Hetty "Hetty, are you sure?"

Hetty smiled "Yes Sam, I'm sure." Hetty then turned to Mosely "We take care of our own here. You and Hidoko are part of the team, whether you know it or not. I know there have been issues with using my own money for situations like this. However, if my money helps to bring her home, so be it."

Mosely relented "Fine. Sam, please wait for Hetty to acquire the funds. Then you four go and get Hidoko."

Sam "Okay, I'll wait for Hetty."

* * *

Back at the seaside cottage, Hidoko slowly woke up and started coughing from the lack of oxygen. The handcuffs were on so tight, it was exhausting trying to get out of them. She started screaming for help but didn't get a response. Hidoko then thought about the team and prayed they come quickly. She saw a camera in the corner and started talking to it with hopes the team could hear her.

Sam's phone buzzed with another video and the team ran back to OPS. Eric played the video and Hidoko's teary-eyed face appeared on screen. "I don't know if you can hear me but I'm in a bedroom that is losing oxygen quickly. I wanted to thank all of you for the brief time we've worked together. It's been a privilege working with all of you."

Sam yelled to the screen "Hidoko, we're coming for you... just hang on."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The team was in the armory preparing the weapons, trying not to look at the clock or their watches every 5 minutes. Hetty suddenly appeared with Mosely, each carrying a briefcase, and looked to Sam. "Sam, here is the money... bring Hidoko home."

Mosely looked at all of them "Be safe and good luck."

Sam's phone buzzed again, but this time it was the address where Hidoko is being held. He sent the address to Eric to track and the elite four headed out to get their own back.

As they approached the cottage with the B team as backup, Jeff casually walked outside with his hands up to surrender. Being new at crime, he folded and told everything to the team. Jeff admitted he was the Uber driver and also that he didn't want Hidoko to get hurt.

Sam stalked to him and yelled "Where is Hidoko?" Before Jeff could answer, he was shot dead from behind by his boss. Hasan, who could've been Tahir's twin, calmly spoke to Sam "Hello Sam, I am Hasan. You know, well knew my brother Tahir, that is before you killed him."

Sam "Where's Hidoko? Why are you doing this?"

Hasan laughed then responded "That's quite simple. You took Jada from us. Thankfully we got her back but you needed to pay for your crimes. Tahir went after your son, Aiden, but you stopped him and arrested him. He successfully killed your dear wife, Michelle, only to have you kill him. What is that phrase - eye for an eye? Now young Hidoko's life is slowly going away in the bedroom because of your actions. I hope you're satisfied."

Callen spoke up "Morris... take this scum and cuff him. We're going inside." Morris roughly slapped the cuffs on Hasan, who started to laugh.

Sam was first through the front door, followed by Callen. Kensi and Deeks entered through the back door and the four of them spread out and searched the cottage.

Sam opened the last of the bedroom doors and there laid Hidoko on the bed, barely breathing. Sam rushed over and started CPR on Hidoko while yelling for the others that he found her.

Kensi brought over a portable oxygen tank with mask and promptly put it on Hidoko. Two minutes passed before Hidoko started coughing and tried to talk. "Y... you came for me."

Sam held her in his lap. "Of course we did, you're part of the team. Where else would we be?"

Callen "Hidoko, how do you feel?"

Hidoko "Hi Callen... like I'm well-loved." She suddenly panics "Oh my god, I'm in my pajamas!"

Kensi puts her hand on Hidoko's forearm. "Don't worry, I have your go bag in my car. As soon as you're checked out by the EMTs, you can change your clothes."

Hidoko "Thank you, Kensi! I appreciate it."

Sam "Alright, I think it's time we all get out of this room and the cottage. Hidoko, I'm carrying you out - no arguments."

Hidoko "No worries, Sam. I think I'm too weak to walk, anyways."

Deeks pipes up "See Kens, why couldn't you be agreeable like Hidoko when I carried you out."

Kensi looks at him "Shut up, Deeks!"

Everyone laughs as they leave the room and cottage.

Upon seeing Hidoko, Hasan yells out "She lives, how pathetic."

Sam puts Hidoko down, who turns around and asks for his gun. He proudly hands it to her and winks at her. Hidoko then turns to Deeks (knowing he is a lawyer) and asks if what she's about to do is considered self-defense, to which he smiles and says absolutely yes.

Hidoko then aims and fires, shooting Hasan where the sun don't shine. Every man around, except for Hasan, immediately crosses their legs, while Kensi high-fives Hidoko.

Sam turns to Hidoko, hugs her and retrieves his gun "Let's get you checked out and then go home."

Hidoko hugs him back and says "Yes, please!"

* * *

The team of five enter OSP at 5pm. Mosely, Eric, Nell and Hetty greet them at the bullpen. Hidoko receives hugs from all, especially Mosely, who has tears in her eyes. Mosely "I'm so glad you are safe. Sam and all, thank you for bringing Hidoko home. Sam, considering everything, I'm fine if you wish to take a few days off."

Sam shares a look with Callen before turning to Mosely and responding "Actually, that sounds like a great idea. While I'm at it, I can also check on Hidoko who will be at home resting."

Hidoko "Sam, that's not necessary. I'm fine."

Mosely "Hidoko, I beg to differ and agree with Sam. I want you to rest for a few days before returning to work. Sam, let me know if Hidoko gives you any trouble."

Hidoko looked at Sam, Mosely and everyone else before sighing "Yes ma'am."

Deeks pipes up again with a big smile on the his face "If it involves a some R&R, I'm happy to join." Everyone rolls their eyes then turned to him and said in unison "Shut up, Deeks" while laughing.

The End.


End file.
